2013-01-17 Welcome to the family
The Brotherhood has eyes and ears everywhere. Finding someone that's a part of this underground family is easier than many suspect. -Knowing- they're a part of it, that's a whole different story. Having obvious physical mutations goes a long way toward getting through to this mysterious faction, though they have been actively recruiting for some time. After events from the other day, potential new members to their cause have been coming forth out of the shadows in droves. Many of them are handled by 'lesser' mutants, the recruitment campaign in full swing. This one's a bit more special than the others. This one is overseen by Mystique. She's opted for the same broad-shouldered male persona that she had briefly employed the other day, complete with unusual protrusions piercing through his skin that are made out of excess calcium deposits, creating much more bone than one body could ever possibly need. The instructions that had been given to you had been clear. The location of an underground bar, what time to be there at, who to look for. The name given was simply 'Ivan.' People at the bar would be quick to point the big guy out. Some people come out of the shadows literally. That's the case with Owen. New gloves, new hoodie, same supernatural darkness covering his face to hide it from view. He arrives a few minutes early, scoping out the bar to make sure he's not about to be ambused by cops or anti-mutant thugs. Eventually he heads inside though, asking the bartender to point him towards who he's looking for. Approaching then man, Owen looks him over and nods silently to himself. He's got no comments on the appearance. "Howdy," he greets when he's close enough. "Ya'll Ivan?" Ivan sits there with a stoic look about him, light shining off of his shaved head where thick black tribal tattoos mark his skin. He's got a tall glass of stout resting in front of him, much of it already gone. Being greeted with a 'howdy' is enough for him to sweep that heavy gaze right onto you, holding for a second or two before he smirks with a low chuckle. The chuckle turns into a laugh. "Well 'howdy' to you, too!" he teases in a joking voice. There's, unsurprisingly, a trace of a Russian accent which accompanies his words. Turns out they don't all stick to drinking vodka. "Good of you to make it, brother. Have a seat, order a drink if you wish." The menu is propped up beside you, Ivan further offering "Tab's on me. Now then, word is that you're wishing to become part of something larger, no? Another friendly face within our growing family," he states while folding large, bony fingers together before himself. Owen frowns behind his darkness. He's more than used to people making fun of that Southern accent and way of speaking he has but it doesn't mean he likes it. He takes note of Ivan's accent as he sits down, glancing at the menu. After a moment of thought, he just orders a water. It's not that he doesn't enjoy a good beer, he just wants to keep his wits about him for the meeting. There's an amused little noise from him as Ivan speaks. "Can't say Ah'm used tah people callin' mah face friendly," he says, slowly lifting gloved hands to pull down his hood. The darkness that had been obscuring him from view fades away to reveal Owen's fur-covered face and bright glowing green eyes. "But ya'll are right. Ah am lookin' tah do more than what Ah've been doin'." There's no shock nor surprise as you reveal yourself from beneath that hoodie. Rather, it's more a cause for celebration where Ivan is concerned. "Well look at you, good ol' Southern Boy charm," he remarks with a friendly demeanor. "Lovely eyes, mate. You'll be in good company." He could tease you to no end about getting water to drink, but the matter is kept to himself. After all, this is a chance to create a friendly atmosphere, not chase people away. Ivan polishes off the last of his own drink, setting the glass aside as he watches you. There's what sure looks like sympathy within his steely grey eyes, next. "Being one and -looking- like one is a whole different story, isn't it. You'll be glad to know that we don't harass one another over such matters. Being unique, that's something to be thankful for. Everyone is appreciated for who and what they are, what they can do." "What about you, brother?" he asks with a slight incline of his head in your direction. "Are you packin' any spare tricks?" Owen is pretty surprised by that reaction, brows arching up. "Well...thanks," he says, just a little awkwardly. He's not used to compliments about his looks. Shifting a little, he sips his water when it arrives. Owen stays still, keeping watch on his surroundings while waiting for Ican to speak. When he does, the Southern mutant focuses his attention on him. He has to admit what he's describing sounds appealing. "Ah can do a few things. Teleport and make it darker than any night if Ah want," he says. There's some hesitation before he goes on. "And...Ah gotta recharge often. If Ah don't well...things get bad." Teleporting... Oh really, now? How fascinating. Here sits a mutant who possesses useful gifts. This one should certainly become a part of the fold. "Recharge?" Ivan inquires. "How's that work?" As if to put to rest any potential concerns you might have, he leans a bit closer over the table. "Part of what makes us different is that some of us require certain needs that are unique to our situations. We take these details into account, try to do the best for everyone. One of ours requires ultraviolet light, for instance, so we set her up with a room full of UV growth lights, the kind they use for plants? Now she can recharge herself any time she wants. So, what might your poison be, mate? I'm sure we can come up with something that would work out for ya." Owen's eyes flick downwards for a moment. This is part of his powers that he hates. When Ivan leans in, Owen pays a little closer attention. A wry smile forms on his face at that little story. "Ah don't have such an easy fix," he says. "Ah gotta suck the life outta things. People and animals mostly. Ah can drain plants but Ah need a heck of a lot of 'em these days." Ivan's broad brow furrows slightly as he absorbs this information, quietly answering with a distant nod while working out the logistics of this. On one hand, the cost to keep you up and running is going to be fairly high. On the other hand, someone that steals energy from others, and apparently doesn't mind the fact all that much, could mean that you'd be a more valuable asset to the inner workings of the Brotherhood at a sooner period. Without moral complications, things will be allowed to work at a faster pace. "Don't you worry about a thing," he returns with that smile coming back into place anew. "We'll work it through." For a teleporter, it's probably worth the effort. Especially since he can't count on the -other- one that he's familiar with. Without warning, Ivan unfolds his hands and holds one out your way. "Welcome to the family. What should we call you, then?" Erik will want to hear about this one. "Ah usually get by stealin' little bits here and there from people on the street. Sometimes someone gets stupid and ends up takin' a nice long nap," Owen tries to explain a little more. The sudden offer for a handshake makes Owen blink but he takes the offered hand with one of his glove-covered ones. "Thank ya. Depends, what kinda name ya'll lookin' for. People been callin' me the Lurker for years but if you're lookin' for the one mah mama gave me...Owen," no last name offered. No last name is needed, either. "Lurker it is," Ivan offers. "Most of us stick with our chosen names, it's more symbolic of us becoming our own person. A chance to start anew, right? Oh hey, I'm forgetting things already." He fishes a card out of a well-worn jeans pocket, momentarily pinning it with the tip of a finger down upon the table between the two. "In case you need to get hold of someone in a hurry. After the other day, we've gotta be a lot more careful out there. You need help, you get through to us. We look out for our own," he says once again. Owen nods. He's got no problem with either name being used, having been using his 'codename' on the streets more than his 'legal' one. He watches the card come out, reaching for it a moment later. "That was a mess," Owen mutters, remembering the parade. "Wanna get my hands on that guy that was screamin'. Couldn't hear right for hours thanks tah him," he grumbles. "Thank ya. Ah'll call if Ah need a hand." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs